Probending: Team Avatar Returns
by dragonslayer9907
Summary: This is a quick one-shot about what I thought would happen if the old Team Avatar competed in the Probending Tournament. This may bleed into another story. I hope you like it!


Dragonslayer9907 signing in

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did I would be very rich right now, but I'm not.

This is a one-shot that is about what would happen if Aang and his generation were reborn and competed in the Probending Tournament. I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

Start

As Korra, the new avatar after Aang's death, was training with Tenzin, the only airbending master alive and Aang's only son, on Air Temple Island in the new Republic City, Katara was lying on her deathbed. Katara at the age of almost eighty was dying of pneumonia. She knew that she was dying but wasn't expecting what happened after she was placed into a boat and given a water burial.

Katara had died on the day that Korra started the Pro-bending Tournament and Korra was ecstatic to be on the Fire Ferrets with Bolin, Mako, and even Tenzin when they heard that they would need an airbender. They all wondered why there was a sudden change in the rules of the Pro-bending tournament that changed it to four entries instead of the regular three.  
They had just won their Semi-final match and when they saw who the Wolf-bats were up against, their jaws dropped.  
"Now the returning champions, the three year in-a-row champions, The Wolf Bats are going to face the newest and most powerful team Pro-bending has ever seen, Team AVATAR!" the announcer announced, "BEGIN!"  
There was a murmur in the crowd, no one had heard of team avatar since the death of Aang, Toph, and Zuko. This year, it appears they made a comeback through a series of unofficial bets and games with the other teams.  
"Who the hell are they? Why does those kids look like the Team Avatar of legend?" said Tanho, the leader of the White Falls Wolfbats.  
"They're probably just wannabees that are trying to scare us," Ming, the earthbender said.  
"They look like kids! HA! This is going to be easy!" said Shaozu, the firebender.  
Meanwhile, across the Tournament Field,  
"Well, this is an interesting tournament," Aang observed, back in the body he was frozen with for 100 years.  
"This was really fun! Everyone were like 'Your toast!' and we were like 'BOOM!' and then they were like 'OH SHIT!' and we were like 'WIIIIINNNNNNN!'" Toph exclaimed happily.  
"Toph get a hold of yourself! This isn't just a game, remember we're here to get the prize money." Katara berated.  
"Katara stop being so bossy and get with the game! Damn, Katara chill out!" Zuko exclaimed.  
"Remind me why we're here again," Toph said acting a little slow.

Months earlier;  
Katara was lying on her deathbed at the Southern water tribe, she was wondering about how Aang and her friends suddenly started to die off one after the other as if it was all planned. She died the next day, yet what happened when she closed her eyes was not what she imagined the world of the dead would be like. She awoke in a grassy plain and saw all of her friends talking with the Creator according to legend, Kami. She walked over to them and looked confused as they beckoned for her to come closer. She went over to the rest of her friends and what Kami had to say shocked her.  
Katara went over to them and she was surprised to see that everyone was back to their teenage age when they traveled together as Team Avatar.  
"What happened? Why are we all here?" Katara asked really confused about everything.  
"You are all here because I have decided that you all deserve a second chance at life. When you get back to the real world, you are to compete in the Pro-bending Tournament and win. When you win the tournament you are going to get your next set of instructions. It is important that you follow these instructions for my plan, to make sure that the stability of all that you have worked for, doesn't fail. But for now you need to know that Pro-bending is a very popular sport and the rules may seem a little complicated. But more importantly the New Republic City is on the verge of civil war. Go Back and help Korra out!" Kami said.  
"What! We're going to get a second chance at life to go compete in a tournament?" Katara exclaimed.  
"Yes, yes! That's what I said," Kami said.  
"But that means there would be two Avatars, how would that work?" Zuko began, "Does Korra lose her powers or something?"  
"No no no, I've made a temporary exception to the rule for a few decades or so, this is a very urgent matter" Kami replied.  
The next thing they knew they were blinded and surrounded by a huge cocoon of light. The light made them fall unconscious and they were on the ground at the Capitol Park next to the river when they had awoken. They walked to their old houses and found that nothing had changed at all, there wasn't even a speck of dust anywhere. They walked around and looked at everything, as it reminded them of everything that had happened in the sixty years after the end of the war that they were in. They walked around touching and straightening everything that was there, when they suddenly heard a loud gasp behind them.  
When they turned around they saw the two of the kids of Aang and Katara, Kya and Bumi.  
"Hey honeys what are you doing here?" Katara asked in a sweet tone to her two children even though they were at least thirty something years older than her as she was now.  
"GAH, Wha-, How?, err... What are you guys doing here! DAD! UNCLE SOKKA! AUNT TSUKI! UNCLE ZUKO! AUNTY TOPH! We thought you all died!" Kya and Bumi said incredulously, "And why the name of KAMI DO YOU LOOK LIKE TEENAGERS?" Kya seemed on the verge of fainting, and Bumi was just standing there wild eyed and happy to see his parents and family alive again.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so... we were like all like we're the so bored in this plain of death, so we're all like now that we're dead we can party all we want. And then Kami was all like the hell you are. And we were like why not? And she was like I need to the talk to you people the real quick. And then we spend the twenty year- well twenty days to us- around this big freaking fire talkin' 'bout how she was gonna revive and reborn us to the world to complete this mission. And then the Katara joined us and we were like the 'Hell Yeah!'. And then Kami was like you are gonna go back to the world as the teenager. And then you gonna go and win the Pro-bending Tournament, and we were like 'What the hell is a Pro-bending tournament' and then she explained it to us and said, 'then you get the next instructions after you win'. So... yeah that the about it!" Toph tried to explain to Kya and Bumi.  
"What!" Bumi and Kya demanded.  
"Okay what Toph was trying to say was that we died and partied until Kami called us to her plain. Then we talked with her and planned a lot of things, then Katara came and we had a very fun time explaining everything to her and then Kami suddenly was like go back to the living world to win the Probending Tournament and then we would receive the next instructions for what we were supposed to do in the living world." Aang explained.  
"OHHHHHH!" Bumi and Kya responded.

End Flashback

"Oh yeah huh, sorry I got the gold on my eye though..." Toph apologized to Katara back on the Tournament Field.  
"This is going to be a rather easy fight!" Tanho exclaimed, "That fresh meat doesn't know who the hell they're up against!"  
"I know right! But it was too bad that we weren't able to find a airbender in time for the tournament." said Ming.  
"This will be a blast!" Shaozu said.  
As soon as the announcer sounded the signal, the WhiteFall WolfBats attacked with what was normally swift accuracy, and they even used dirty tricks to get rid of this newbie team as quickly as possible. Their attacks were as savage and rule-breaking as ever, yet nothing ever seemed to get anywhere near the other team. The fire would suddenly extinguish whenever it got close to them and the pieces of earth would just fly off in a random direction, and the water wasn't even working because the holes for the waters were sealed off with the metal grates used to keep benders from falling into the water..  
On the other side of the field, Aang surrounded his team with a thin barrier of air, Toph bent the metal and sealed off the water, Katara was pulling water out of the air and using the Water blade technique, and Zuko was breathing fire and lightning out of his mouth. Aang was comfortable in the back of the diamond formation, cross-legged. He had his fists together and was breathing steadily. As his teammate's attacks reached the protective membrane, he ripped open a space big enough let it through. Katara was on the left flank, expertly timing her whips to knock the opponents off balance and take their breath out of their lungs. Toph was on right flank, deflecting and taking out bits of rock in the water-whips coming in from the Wolfbats. Zuko was on point, and Aang halved the bubble to let his plasma and electricity contact the opponents, scorching their fire-resistant armor. The WolfBats cringed under the onslaught. Each attack seemed to be stronger than the rest, and they were unable to move for the duration of the assault. The crowd was going insane, the Champions were pinned! They haven't even landed a blow yet! When they let up for just a second, Aang sent a blast of air at them effectively knocking them off the platform field and winning the match with a knockout. The crowd's cheers literally shattered the glass windows and shook the Battle Platform. Team Avatar stood up and high-fived each other, and Sokka's Boomerang flew by overhead.  
"WHERE'S MY MONEY?"  
"Our money, Toph."  
"Our money... Sorry Zuko." she corrected.  
Korra, Tenzin, and the Fire Ferrets watched in awe as Team Avatar decimated the WolfBats without even breaking a sweat. They watched as Aang and the others worked together perfectly and used their opponents weaknesses and the teams strengths to completely destroy the other team. This display of power left them with their jaws on the floor and shaking in fear at what had just happened.  
The next day, at the Pro-bending Stadium  
Korra and the Fire Ferrets battled Aang and team Avatar bravely and courageously. Yet the difference in power, knowledge, and experience led Korra and the Fire Ferrets to lose rather quickly. They were able to move Team Avatar one spot back, but that was about it. Team Avatar declared that they "were going easy on Korra, but now we are pissed" Katara flattened Korra in a waterbending competition, Mako lost quickly to Zuko's Dance of the Dragons, Bolin was trapped in a metal cage made by Toph, and Tenzin lost in an all out battle against his father, Aang. That confrontation ended with Tenzin flying through the air and into the water below. The battle ended with an obvious victor, and they were waiting to receive instructions when Amon attacked. Guards dropped like flies in the stands, electrocuted. Equalist banners fell from the ceiling and Amon dropped from an airship.  
He attacked swiftly, attempting to take the bending of the new Champions, but no one was actually hurt because of the quick thinking and superior skill of Team Avatar. Toph saw Amon's steps before he made them, and quickly caged the villain. Trapped in a metal cage fit for only dogs, Amon ordered a retreat. The banners fell to the floor and the airships dispersed as a cable lifted the Equalist Leader up into the air.  
"Well. That happened." was all Team Avatar had to say.

AN:

Well this is it!  
I hope that you liked it!  
Thanks for reading!  
Please Review!

Dragonslayer9907 signing out!


End file.
